I Screw Everything Up
Dib slammed his binder closed as papers showered to the floor. Defeated, he let out a sigh and plopped his head on top of his desk. He couldn't take much more of being a failure. He failed at exposing Zim, exposing any paranormal beings, at Skool, with making friends. "I fail at life." he mouthed out to no-one in particular. "That is true." came a voice from his window. There sat, in the settling moonlight was the green-skinned alien who had a gleaming white toothy smirk on his face, "Especially the first one." upon being finally discovered he broke through the glass and climbed in through Dib's window and into his room. Dib groaned, "Now what am I going to say to Dad about the window. God, you just ''love ''to make things worse, Zim!" Zim placed a light hand over his heart and turned to Dib, "Why thank you, worm." The human rolled his eyes and turned away from Zim in disgust, "What are you doing here anyways?" The Irken strolled over to Dib's desk and flipped the paper under his head, "Just to get your answers for the algebra homework." Dib snapped his hand over the paper just in time and looked at Zim with glaring amber eyes, "Don't touch it or I will skin you." Zim laughed, "Like you have the utensils to do so.", he tugged at the paper once more. "Want to find out?" Dib snarled pulling the homework back to his now upright chest. Now the alien had gotten the hint and noticed Dib wasn't messing around anymore. He saw the fierce fire in the boy's eyes and didn't appreciate it one bit. "Give me the stupid paper, filth!" he snatched at it violently. Dib avoided the attack by raising the homework over his head. "You can't have it, Zim! I'm tired of you cheating off of me!" Dib yelled, clutching the sheet close to his chest, almost inside his trenchcoat. Now the Irken was furious, how dare the human refuse to let him see his answers. Zim jumped Dib, knocking the teenager backwards, hitting his head on the edge of desk and causing him to be disoriantated long enough for Zim to make a move. "You look like something out of a carton of toons." Zim sneered. Once he regained consciousness, Dib yanked the Invader down by the hem of his tunic and moaned, "It's cartoons, idiot." before punching him in his face. Zim was knocked backwards from the hit and saw to his surprise that Dib had done some damage. Suddenly the human broke out into laughter, "Your teeth! I knocked them out! You look even stupider than you did before!" Zim was going to throw another punch when he noticed the large bump on Dib's head and also broke into a mirth with unconsolable maniacal bits, "Your head! It has a mountain growing on it!" "Yeah well take a look at your teeth!" Dib held up a peice of broken glass from Zim's intruding entrance way and held it up in front of Zim. Zim laughed even louder, "I look like you!" Dib bit back, "I'm not missing any teeth!" "I was talking about how stupid you look!" Zim choked through intense chuckles. Dib continued laughing as they both took a look a each other. For once he hadn't screwed something up. "You know you almost look like Gaz!" Zim instantly stopped laughing, "What did you say about the Gaz-sister?" "Nothing..." Spoke too soon. Category:ZADF Category:Humor Category:Conflict Category:Enemies Category:Friends Category:Zim Category:Dib Category:Gaz Category:ZAGR Category:HyperHearts58's pages Category:Hyperheart58's stories